Thank You
by firebirds416
Summary: Sasuke's deparature at the Valley of the End.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Simple Plan

A/N: I dunno…the characters seem a bit OC to me…

"SASUKE!"

_I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could come between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
_

Said person turned as a slow sneer spread across his face. "Hello dobe."

_  
But I was stupid   
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again.  
_

"Why Sasuke… WHY?"

_  
So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship, the good times we had, you can have them back  
_

"Why? For power…power I could never get with you guys." With those words, the mess of raven hair turned as the body under it started walking away.

_  
Yeah!  
_

"Power? That's it? Power? Huh…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HUH!" Naruto gritted his teeth in anger at the cold-blooded, callous answer. The next thing he knew, he was across the river, on top of Sasuke, and hand cocked into a fist. "YOU"RE COMING BACK WITH ME SASUKE! EITHER YOU WALK BACK THROUGH THOSE VILLAGE GATES ON YOUR OWN POWER, OR I BREAK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND DRAG YOU THROUGH THEM!"

_  
I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things I wish I'd never seen.  
_

Sasuke sneered with blood-stained lips; slowly, deliberately, he grabbed Naruto's shirt and raised himself up with little trouble. Again, deliberately, he raised his own fist, and proceeded to send his best friend flying.

_  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.  
_

Blows were given and taken and no quarter was given to either combatant. Kage Bunshins were created and destroyed by various Katon jutsus. A fierce Ryuuka no jutsu created a small interlude in the fierce battle.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? Does the time you were with usmean nothing to you? Was Team Seven nothing to you? Was all the time we spent together a waste?"

_  
So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship, the good times we had, you can have them back  
_

"No, it was not a waste, because I now consider you my…my best friend."

With those words, Sasuke threw himself back into the fight. "But I need to get stronger, and if breaking that bond of friendship with you will help me get stronger, than I'll gladly do so!" He punctuated his last words with a quick kick to Naruto's gut, knocking him into the water with a large splash.

When Sasuke landed back on the water surface, the first thing he did was walk over to Naruto's floating body.

_  
When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
_

Naruto's eyes stared sadly into a pair of mastered Sharingan. Ozone and electricity crackled in their owner's right hand as he used his left to grab Naruto's shirt again.

Sasuke smiled as one of his few ambitons was about to come to culmination, and plunged his hand forward into Naruto's chest. Even when he missed and hit the blond shinobi's lung instead of the heart, his grin never wavered.

That expression on Sasuke's face was the last thing Naruto saw before the liquid darkness of the water came over him. Suddenly, he felt an urge. He wanted to wipe that alien expression off of Sasuke's face and consequences be damned.

_  
I'll be the one you miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.  
_

…_Kyubbi…I'm collecting rent…_

_**Kukuku…Happy to oblige kit…**_

_  
So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship, the good times we had, you can have them back.  
_

"SASUKE!" Red eyes and black tomoe whirled angrily at the display of power. Their wielder snarled and quickly raced through several seals as the power of the level two curse seal over took him.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

_  
So thank you - for lying to me,  
So thank you - for all the times you let me down  
So thank you - for lying to me,  
So thank you - your friendship you can have it back_

When Naruto next woke up, he was lying in bed, staring at a familiar pristine ceiling. When he sat up, he immediately noticed two things. One, having a arm thrust through body still hurt. Two, there was the headband of a Konoha missing-nin lying in his lap. His hand snaked over and grasped it tightly, eyes burning with determination. _…You'll be coming back Sasuke, but because of a promise, and not me…not anymore…_

A/N: Well? What do you think?


End file.
